Nikita
Nikita - Pegazica, studentka i siostra, jej pracą jest stróżowanie w lesie Everfree. Zaadoptowana przez użytkowniczkę Cleopatera. O Kucyku Klacz ta ma długie, lśniące fioletowe włosy. Sierść ma białą jak śnieg i puszystą jak futerko jej pandy (O której powiem później). Ma różowe oczy i zbytnio nie dba o to żeby wyglądać jak dama. Jest pegazem którego przezywają "Diabeł Szybkości". Nie przeszkadza jej to lecz woli żeby mówili jej po imieniu. Klacz ma na imię Nikita. Jest bardzo szybka. Tak samo jak Rainbow Dash zawsze się ścigają. Lubi się ścigać. Czasami woli chodzić po ziemi ale czasami też unosi się w powietrze i... leci powyżej chmur. Chce się dostać do Wonderbolts. Chodzi do szkoły w Cloudsdale. Na lekcjach W-fu dostaje same 3, 2 bo wuefista jej nie lubi. Lubi tylko jej dwóch nieprzyjacielskich chłopców z jej klasy. Chodzi do 4 klasy uczelni. Charakter Klacz jest bardzo miła i spokojna. Jest bardzo odważna. Tzn. kiedy wybrali się na wycieczkę do lasu Everfree patykowilki ich zaatakowali. Dzielna Nikita od razu rzucała w te patykowilki kamieniami. Pani wychowawczyni dała jej złotą odznakę młodego harcerza. Ma charakter po jej tacie i po mamie. Posiada cechy malarstwa, krawiectwa i kreatywności. Lubi czytać książki i tarzać się w chmurkach. Jest bardzo mądra i nigdy się nie złości, no może czasami. Jak się nie denerwuje jest dla wszystkich miła. Jest także uparta jak osioł. Lubi pomagać małym klaczom. Pomaga pani nauczycielce w nauce. Jak jest smutna nie chce się jej powiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Cały dzień spędza na deszczowej chmurce, a kiedy jest zła to wtedy jest tak bardzo agresywna żeby lepiej do niej nic nie mówić czego ona sobie nie życzy bo inaczej da ci z kopytka. Zawsze jest chętna do pomocy. Wady Klacz nie kontroluje złości, jak ktoś ją zdenerwuje on/ona działa na nią jak czerwona płachta na byka. Jest czasem nieposłuszna i nikogo nie słucha. Zalety Nikita jest bardzo miła i nigdy nie zostawia przyjaciół w potrzebie. Jest bardzo sprytna i mówi co mają zrobić nie raniąc innych. Umie robić śliczne oczka kotka ze Shreka. Bardzo często przekonuje Księżniczkę Celestie o wynajęcie jednego z komnat zamku Canterlot, na bardzo ważne potrzeby. Zawsze pociesza innych jak jest komuś smutno. Bardzo lubi pomagać, dlatego Księżniczka Luna mówi na nią "Dziecię Nocy" Bardzo to lubi. '' ''Jest też bardzo skromna i się nie wychwala. ''Z''ajęcie Nikita jest strażniczką lasu Everfree. Pilnuje żeby patykowilki nie uciekły z lasu do miasteczka Ponyvile. To praca dla odważnych musi ona mieć oko sokoła las jest duży i ma pełno wyjść przez które wilki mogą wyjść i dostać się do miasta. Klacz pracuje ze swoimi koleżankami Diamond Pie i Crystal square. Pracuje z nimi też jej chłopak Dragon Cloud Jak powstała Nikita Na początku zapomniałam tego dodać :P Zadaje sobie proste pytanie "Hmmm... Jak ludzie się dowiedzą jak powstała ta klacz" Więc tak wczoraj a konkretnie 2014-4-2 . Pewnej userce czyli mnie xD . Nudziło mi się i gadałam z Izą990 na skypie. i pomyślałyśmy sobie może zrobimy własną klacz i wstawimy tutaj ^^? Zrobiłam go za pomocą edytora bo mi się nie chciało go robić NAJLEPIEJ BYĆ LENIWĄ xD. Każda zrobiła swego nie kierowałyśmy się innymi kucami. Ustaliłyśmy, że nasze klacze będą najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i się tak właśnie stało. Nie ma już o czym pisać. Więc tak powstała Nikita. ''Zajęcia'' Nikita bardzo pływać i w każdą sobotę. Ma wiele pucharów za zawody pływackie. Pomaga też starcom np. robi zakupy sprząta mieszkanie. Spotyka też się z przyjaciółmi. I czasami jak Bianka ją o popilnowanie dzieci poprosi z chęcią się nimi opiekuje. Dzieci z chęcią lubią Nikitę. Najważniejsze zajęcie Nikity Z pośród wszystkich zajęć Nikita lubi swoją pracę. Lubi stróżować i być tak w cudzysłowiu "Bohaterem Ponyville" Musi pilnować żeby patykowilki nie wyszły z lasu. Wie kiedy się zbliżają bo z ich pyska jedzie na kilometr... Rodzina Nikita ma bardzo liczną rodzinę, ale wymienię tylko tych najbliższych *''Tata Fox'' *''Mama Rose'' *''Starszy brat Andrew'' Krewni *''Shadow Fire'' *''Water Lucie'' Dziadkowie *''Alfo Gride '' *''Ela Moon'' ''Relacje *''Creative books ( najlepsza przyjaciółka) *''Feelings Flutter ( znajoma)'' *''Rarity (Nikita i Rarity bardzo się lubią, lecz Rarity zawsze mówi żeby nauczyła się wreszcie jak być prawdziwą damą)'' *''Rainbow Dash (Nikita i Rainbow bardzo się lubią jak z innymi rywalizują ze sobą kto szybszy)'' *''Twillight (Nikita lubi Twi, a ona Nikite. Pegazica pomaga księżniczce w nauce latania.)'' *''Pinkie Pie (Nikita lubi się z nią wygłupiać)'' *''Fluttershy (Nikita uczy ja być odważniejszą)'' *''Applejack (Nikita lubi ją tak samo jak ona Nikitę)'' *''Dublee Blom (Bardzo się lubią)'' Zapomniałam dodać o jeszcze jednej klaczy *White Star ( naj naj naj naj naj x1000000 przyjaciółka) 'Ulubiona książka ''Nikita lubi książkę, a raczej serię '''Dzielnej Doo. '''Lubi ją, bo Doo jest bardzo odważna i zawsze coś się u niej dzieje. Czasami czyta ją i nie może skończyć c: Marzenia Nikita marzy o tym żeby być w Wonderbolts, wtedy by to lubiła latać c: Nie zapomnij o ........ MONTE! xD NIKITA LUBI MONTE I BY JE ŻARŁA CAŁY DZIEŃ xD Historia Nikita urodziła się w niewielkim pegazim miastecku niedaleko Cloudsdale. Jej rodzina składa się z mamy Rose taty Foxa i jej starszego brata Andrewa. '' Pewnego dnia rodzice Nikity wyjechali by załatwić ważne sprawy w Canterlocie. Nikita chciała jechać z nimi, lecz jej rodzice powiedzieli że to niespodzianka dla niej i ma tu zostać. Andrew bawił się z nią w tak fajne zabawy że nie zauważyli że rodzice weszli do domu. Mama Nikity Rose powiedziała że ma prezent dla Nikity i wyciągnęła 4 bilety na derby Wonderbolts. Nikita bardzo się ucieszyła... *** Nadszedł dzień derbów Nikita pożyczyła od Rarity kapelusz. Kiedy byli już na miejscu nie zauważyła że Rarity znowu wchodzi do Vip-ów. Nikita pognała d niej jak szalona kiedy Rarity powiedziała: O właśnie cie szukałam... Chcesz wejść ze mną? Nikita oczywiście że się zgodziła poszła do Vip-ów. Kiedy weszła spotkała Frency Pent`sa (nie wiem jak to sie pisze). Kiedy on zobaczył Nikitę powiedział że taka mała a już jest Vip-em (śmiejąc się). Powiedział też że Nikita wygląda na córkę Rarity. Lecz Rarity powiedziała że to jest jej najlepsza przyjaciółka.'' Klacz do dziś nie może zapomnieć o spotkaniu z Fancy Pants`em. Ma fotografie z nim i baaaaaaardzo chciała by go zobaczyć go jeszcze raz.... ''Osobowość'' Cechy Klacz jest miła i spokojna , bardzo pomocna jest bardzo odważna i niczego się nie boi. Umiejętności Malarstwo Nikita bardzo lubi malować i z plastyki dostaje same 6. Ma 60 prac w tym 30 na płótnach a 30 na płytach malarskich. Niedawno ukazało się jej 61 praca ma tytuł "Królik z marchewką". Czyli ma 61 prac :D Języki obce Klacz bardzo dobrze mówić w językach obcych. Bobrze zna Angielski, Włoski. Hiszpański i Francuski, a z języków regionalnych to Kaszubski :D Klejnot Nikita posiada klejnot w kształcie Kryształowego Ognistego Płomienia. Nikita lubi swój klejnot, który jest nie tylko ozdobą, ale też włącza się do obrony Equestrii do 6 głównych, a raczej już do 7 głównych klejnotów obronnych. Historia Klejnotu Ta opowieść jest o klaczy która utworzyła swój własny klejnot harmonii... '' Pewnego razu Nikita wybrała się do Canterlotu by spotkać się z Fancy Pants`em. Wysłał jej list, że ma przyjechać w ważnej sprawie. Nikita kiedy wybrała się do Canterlotu usłyszała syrenę strażacką. Spojrzała w niebo ujrzała gęsty dym unoszący się z jednych ze sklepów. Nikita pomyślała: Hmmm... jak jest dym i syrena strażacka to... NO JASNE DZIŚ KSIĘŻNICZKA CELESTIA SPRAWDZA WSZYSTKIE SKLEPY I WŁAŚNIE DOSZŁA DO TEGO!. Nikita popędziła ile sił w kopytkach do palącego się sklepu. Kiedy dobiegła usłyszała głos księżniczki Celestii: Pomocy!!! Pomocy!!! Nikita nie wiedziała co zrobić, więc zaczęła szukać straż pożarną. Ich tu nie ma więc mogę tam wskoczyć, pomyślała, wiem że to nie mądre lecz muszę uratować księżniczkę. Wskoczyła tam zobaczyła bardzo dużo ognia i nie będę wam kłamać że się bała. Księżniczka na pewno jest w kuchni. Aha znam ten sklep tu kiedyś pracowała moja krewna. Nikita przedzierała się tak zwinnie przez ogień jak przez tor przeszkód. Dobiegła do kuchni zobaczyła księżniczkę Celestię i szefową sklepu. Nikita powiedziała padnijcie na ziemię bo inaczej dym... Nie dokończyła kiedy dym wbił się do środka. Nikita zauważyła światełko w tunelu. Rozbiła kopytkiem nie palącą się ścianę taką dużą żeby księżniczka mogła się zmieścić. Nikita, księżniczka i szefowa wyskoczyły a kucyki które to wszystko oglądały wiwatowały na jej cześć. Księżniczka Celestia zauważyła kryształowy klejnot w kształcie płomyka w kolorach ognistych. Następnego dnia Nikitę zaprosiła księżniczka Celestia na specjalny apel na jej cześć. I tak Nikita zdobyła swój klejnot harmonii. Swój własny, 7 klejnot.'' Historia Znaczka Nikita dostała swój znaczek gdy miała 18 lat czyli niedawno... Nikita poszukiwała zajęcia, które byłoby jej lekarstwem na nudę. Poszła więc do lasu Everfree żeby pozbierać jabłka Zap. Kiedy zorientowała się że kucyki walczą ze wściekłymi patykowilkami podeszła do tych, które wyszły dopiero z lasu. Podeszła do nich lecz one złapały Nikite która kopnęła je kopytkiem i wtedy one ją puściły.... Gdy była już na ziemi ujrzała swój znaczek. Chłopak Nikity Nikita ma swojego kochanego chłopaka który się nazywa Dragon Cloudthumb|Dragon Cloud Dragon Cloud to ogier którego znaczek to balon w kształcie serca Jego grzywa jest lśniąco-ruda (nie myślcie o kawałach, nie jest fałszywy i wredny) jego sierść jest śnieżnobiała (Tak jak Nikity). Nikita i Dragon Cloud postanawiają się pobrać . Nikita oszukana przez swoją BFF Ta historia oparta jest na faktach?! ''(z koleżanką od dziecka -_-) ''Nikita jak zwykle spotykała się z swoją BFF Almerią. Pewnego razu ujrzała przyjaciółkę ze swoim wrogiem. Na festyn szkolny Almeria poszła z nią a nie z Nikitą. Na szczęście Nikita miała inne przyjaciółki. Potem Almeria wciskała jej, że niby ona nic nie wiedziała. Następnie kiedy Nikita się z nią umówiła bezczelnie przyszła z wrogiem Nikity. Dodatkowo wróg Nikity zmuszał Almerię, żeby się z nią nie zadawała... Odtąd Nikita i Almeria nie utrzymywały długo kontaktu. Z upływem czasu, zaczęły się jednak niekiedy widywać, aż któregoś dnia się pogodziły :) Alikorn Kiedy Nikita smacznie spała przyśniło jej się że jest Alikornem. Była księżniczką. Panowała razem z 4 księżniczkamithumb|Alikorn. To było trudne zadanie. Podejmowanie decyzji które mogły zaważyć na losach Equestrii. Księżniczka Celestia zwróciła się do Nikity i Twillight czy one mogłyby porozmawiać sama z Cadence i Luną. Nikita wyszła razem z Twillight na dwór. Zaczęły razem rozmawiać. Rozmawiały śmiejąc się wspólnie kiedy sen Nikity się przerwał. Nikita się obudziła i zauważyła że jest 11:00. Wstała żałując że się obudziła. Mine Little Pony Nikita w Minecrafcie ^^ Jak to w tej grze bywa ma kwadratową zadjest cała kwadratowa i thumb|Nikita w Minecraft autorstwa UnitedFlutthershythumb|To samo zdjęcie z boku też autorswta UnitedFlutthershy Dziękuję wygląda tak : Panda Nikity Nikita ma swojego zwierzaka którym jest panda Alexa. Lecz nie jest jak inne pandy, panda ta była uzdolniona mocą która obdarowywuje ją skrzydłami. Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy